The present invention relates to a fastener for footwear and in particular to a fastener suitable for all types and designs of footwear that employ straps for securement especially but not exclusively sandals.
Traditionally, footwear such as sandals have two or three separate straps each carrying a fastener. This enables the sandal to be securely fastened to the foot when worn but also makes the sandal easy to remove. The fastener for such sandal straps is most commonly in the form of a buckle that allows for adjustment of the length of the strap for comfort. More recently alternative fasteners such as Velcro(trademark) have been used.
The present invention seeks to provide a new fastener for footwear that is simple and easy to operate.
The present invention provides a fastener for use on footwear comprising first and second inter-engaging devices at least one of the devices having a magnetically attractive member for holding the two devices together, the first and second inter-engaging devices further including co-operable surfaces for preventing shear movement of the devices relative to one another.
Preferably, the first device further includes handle means for enabling the device to be gripped. The first device may further include strap attachment means for securing a strap to the first device.
The second device may further include securement means for enabling securement of the second device to a surface in which the securement means may comprise a pair of flanges.
Ideally, the magnetically attractive members of the first and second devices consist of a pair of cylindrical magnets and the co-operable surfaces of the first and second devices may comprise the outer surface of a curved wall and a follower.